


two years and counting

by moonycat



Series: settling into a domestic bliss [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, and hansol doesn't think anyone will be more wonderful than his boyfriend, hansol is a great boyfriend, he's just forgetful at times, lapslock, seungkwan is too understanding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 10:17:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15839214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonycat/pseuds/moonycat
Summary: it's their two year anniversary and hansol wants to find the perfect gift





	two years and counting

**Author's Note:**

> i finished this whole thing like a day ago but couldn't decide whether i want lapslock or not >_<
> 
> i've always wanted to do a domestic series au and now is my chance ೕ(•̀ᴗ•́) hope you like it~

when hansol asked seokmin for help in buying an anniversary gift for seungkwan he was sure the other would be a huge help in knowing what seungkwan would want considering the older works with his boyfriend at the local preschool together for five days a week and is one of their closest friends (also he doesn’t know if jeonghan, their other co-teacher, would willingly go out of his house on a weekend).

what he didn’t expect was that the other would be a whiny companion.

“hansol we’ve been walking round the mall for hours,” seokmin whined besides hansol. “and we haven’t even entered a single shop.”

hansol just rolled his eyes at the third whine in a row “stop being dramatic hyung we've been here for like half an hour.”

“how are you so sure? my feet say we’ve been walking aimlessly for 3 hours.”

in reality though they’ve only been there for 33 minutes, hansol's sure of that because he's been constantly checking so that he knows how much time he’s got left (he’s got 2 hours and 23 minutes exactly) until seungkwan comes home from helping minghao and mingyu setting up the menu in their new cafe for him to buy... whatever gift that he’s not sure what is yet.

but he’ll know it when he sees it.

he hopes.

“then help me look instead of whining,” hansol says as they pass by a music store briefly glancing at the albums on display before figuring that they need a new shelf first before buying new albums (not that that’s stopped them).

“you just texted me to meet you here to help you buy an anniv gift for seungkwannie,” seokmin retorts. “i don’t really know what exactly you’re looking for.”

at that question hansol stops walking and sighs “i honestly don’t know either, but it has to be great, it has to knock his socks off.”

“his socks off? what?” seokmin says raising a brow. "why does he need to get rid of his socks?”

“it’s a saying meaning he’s gonna be surprised,” hansol exasperatedly explains as they start walking again. “just help me look.”

"i still don’t know what to look for hansol,” seokmin said more amused at his friend’s frustration in finding the perfect gift than irritated. “what did you get him last year? all i know is that you took him to a fancy restaurant.”

"i... uh... didn’t get him anything...” hansol mumbled not looking at the elder and fastened his pace.

“what?” seokmin asked in shock as he quickened his pace to walk side by side with the younger.

“i said-”

“no, i heard you i just can’t process it,” seokmin stated and hansol still won’t look at him making seokmin pull them aside to not block anyone’s way so that he could talk to the other face to face because this was big news to him - news that was a year late. “it was your one-year anniversary, right? seungkwan said you took him to dinner at a fancy italian restaurant he wanted to eat at and you were all gentlemanly and stuff, he even brought the sunflowers you bought him to the preschool for display.”

“that was a week late,” hansol admitted. “i didn’t get him anything the day itself, i uh kinda forgot.” his voice got softer with every word but seokmin still heard them loud and clear.

“what,” seokmin stated more than asked.

“can you stop looking at me like i slapped your kid?”

"you might as well have!” seokmin cried indignantly. “seungkwan spent like a week knitting you that beanie and scarf combo that you now always wear. he kept telling the kids that all the love he puts into it will keep you warm."

“can you not make me feel guilty all over again?” hansol demanded more than ask as he feels his heart sink from his hyung’s words.

“sorry it’s just that,” seokmin started with a huff. “i never heard seungkwannie complain or whine that you forgot and we all know that he can hold a grudge.”

seokmin should know that of all people since he’s been at the end of the younger's grudge far too many times, but he never does stop teasing the younger because as quick as seungkwan gets angry as quick as he forgives - if the apology is done right.

“its cause he didn’t complain or get mad,” hansol sighed running his hand through his hair. “he just said that he knew i was busy that time and that me just being there was enough for him.”

and he really was busy that time, a company requested a song from his composing team (consisting of their main composer jihoon, seungcheol, joshua, wonwoo & him) for one of their boy group’s comeback, it was a popular group too which just added pressure to them but they managed to pull through and get the group 7 wins with their song. so, with all the late nights he pulled for that album and the added pressure of a popular group no one can really blame hansol for letting a few things slip past him as he was focused on something else. which is why seungkwan already figured their anniversary would slip by him too and didn’t think too much of it because at the end of the day no matter how late hansol gets home from the studio it’s beside seungkwan in their bed he ends up in and relaxes to.

the guilt he felt would have been less if it was just him being busy that’s why he didn’t get seungkwan anything for their anniversary but hansol knows it wasn’t, hansol knows that even if he wasn’t busy he still wouldn’t have gotten seungkwan anything because he just simply wasn’t aware they were even celebrating a year of being together.

hansol and seungkwan have known each other the longest in their friend group being neighbors when they were in high school and then roommates in college where they officially became a couple just after graduation so for hansol who has spent more than a year with seungkwan celebrating a year of being a couple didn’t cross his mind. adding to that, hansol was never the most romantic person either, choosing simple genuine gestures to show his love rather than grandiose ones so celebrating an anniversary wasn’t at the top of his mind and looking back at it seemed like it wasn’t in seungkwans either. seungkwan was the type of person who’d remember all of his friend’s and student’s birthdays and prepare a small gift for them which is how hansol remembers everyone’s birthdays too but he never mentioned anything about their anniversary which is why hansol was caught off guard when his boyfriend gave him the scarf and beanie as a gift, and even if seungkwan said it wasn’t a big deal since he’s sure they’ll be together till they can’t count the years anymore hansol still felt guilty and spent a week making up for it.

which is why this year he’s determined to get seungkwan something great for their anniversary, he may not be big on the occasion he still felt so special when his boyfriend gave him a gift celebrating a year together and hansol wants him to feel special too.

“kwannie’s too patient and understanding with you,” seokmin smiles fondly. “if that was jeonghannie-hyung he would make cheol-hyung sleep on the couch or something.”

“he’s too wonderful,” hansol agrees with his own fond smile. “i don’t even know why he’s stuck with me for so long, he’s too good for me.”

“i think you mean you’re good for each other,” seokmin corrected.

“thanks, hyung.”

“now back to the problem at hand,” seokmin stated to get them back on track now that he knows how important this is for the younger. "do you have anything in mind for a gift? even just a passing thought?"

"actually,” hansol started. “i got an idea from you.”

“me?”

“i saw those couple shirts joshua wore the other day and thought they were cute,” hansol explained.

“i saw them when we were having a date here in the mall and knew we had to buy it,” seokmin replied. “shua-hyung was skeptical about it at first but i managed to convince him they were cute, i can’t exactly wear a couple shirt on my own.”

hansol just smiled and agreed deciding not to tell the conversation he had with joshua about the shirts.

 

 _(“don’t_   _go bacon my heart?”_

 _“minnie’s_   _wearing a shirt that says ‘i couldn’t if i fried’.”_

_“that’s cute thought you weren’t a fan of announcing to everyone who's unnecessary you’re a couple though?”_

_“i’m_   _not, but seokmin thought it was cute.”_

 _“you_   _spoil him too much to say no.”_

_“i love him too much to say no.”)_

 

“so, you want to get couple shirts?” seokmin asked.

“no that’s too loud for us,” hansol shrugged. “but i wanna get a couple thing or something similar, we’re celebrating being a couple so i thought it’ll be in theme.”

“then i know the perfect place,” seokmin happily announced before linking their arms to lead hansol to a certain shop.

hansol let the elder lead him to wherever their destination is, and after 1 floor up and a few shops passed they stop by a small shop with the words ‘me & u’ on top.

“this is where i bought our shirt,” seokmin explained and there on display on mannequin hansol can see the bacon & egg shirt joshua and seokmin have.

“hyung this is perfect,” hansol appreciatively says as he enters the shop and was greeted by the clerk, the shop was filled top to bottom with mundane things, from pillows to t-shirts, lamps to ball pens the only difference with other shops is that everything was coupled theme, and what made it more perfect was apparently the shop made for all types of couples.

just as he was about to ask seokmin what he should buy a pair of mugs caught his attention, they were designed as a polar bear and a brown bear with arms hugging each other.

“i’m buying this,” hansol says as he grabs the bears apart before clinking them together into a seamless fit.

“he’ll love it,” seokmin smiles and that’s all the encouragement hansol needs before heading off to the counter.

 

 

-

 

 

seungkwan texted hansol he’ll be hom by 5 pm from the café and it was currently 5:03 pm meaning seungkwan will be home any second and it is putting hansol in a nervous fit as he can’t stop pacing their kitchen floor glancing at the clock every now and then.

will seungkwan like the gift? is the design cute enough? maybe he should have gotten the pillows instead? before he can ponder anymore though he hears the front door open stopping his pacing as he freezes in the kitchen and glances at the box on their table.

“i’m home," seungkwan calls out with a tune and even though they’ve been living together for more than a year (1 year and 4 months to be exact) hansol’s heart still leaps when he hears those words  _‘i’m home’_ leave his lover’s lips. “hansol?”

“kitchen,” hansol automatically answers.

"can you set the table? i got food from mingyu’s café and he gave me extra pasta for today,” seungkwan says as he walks down the hall towards their kitchen then instantly greeting hansol with the smile he loves so much when they make eye contact, but hansol doesn’t move to greet the other with his usual kiss or to help him with setting up the food making seungkwan tilt his head in curiosity at the other. “hansol?”

hansol still doesn’t respond and instead he moves aside giving seungkwan a clear view of the box tied with a blue ribbon behind him.

“is that from mom?” seungkwan inquires walking closer and placing the food on the table.

“no, it’s from me," hansol answers softly and seungkwan looks at him curiously. "happy anniversary.”

“oh hansol,” seugkwan couldn’t keep then fondness and joy in his voice as he touches the box as if it was a fragile treasure.

“open it,” hansol encourages. “i’m not sure if you’ll like it but i thought of you, of us, when i saw it.”

seungkwan didn’t have to be told twice as he undid the ribbon and lifted the lid off the box and then just stared at the two bear mugs and gingerly touched them as if they would break buy a single touch, the silent response to the gift made hansol nervous all over again.

“do you not like it?” hansol nervously asked.

seungkwan sniffles in response and hansol thinks he really fucked up two years in a row.

“are you crying? is it that ugly? i'm so sorry kwannie,” hansol sincerely apologizes. “i still have the receipt i can return it or exchange it for something else.”

“hansollie,” seungkwan's voice trembles picking up the two mugs with each hand then turns to his boyfriend with glassy eyes and a small smile before clinking the two mugs into a seamless fit. “this is the cutest thing ever."

“do you like it?” hansol asks though he knows now with his lover’s smile that he does.

“i love it,” seungkwan repplies honestly putting the mugs down before cupping hansol’s face and peppering him with kisses.

“let’s use it now,” hansol suggests with a smile in between kisses.

seungkwan likes the sound of that as he tells the other to rinse the mugs as he gets orange juice from the fridge. as soon as hansol was done cleaning the mugs seungkwan immediately poured juice into them as hansol took out the food seungkwan brought home from their friend’s café.

“the brown bear is you,” seungkwan decides as he slides the mug to hansol as settled down on the chair beside him. “the polar bear is me.”

“why am i the brown bear?”

“cause it’s like a teddy bear and you’re my teddy bear,” seungkwan says before sliding his mug towards hansol’s into a hug. “look they’re hugging, a seamless fit.”

“like me and you,” hansol says intertwining his hand into seungkwan’s, the spaces between their fingers fit perfectly.

“like you and me,” seungkwan agrees a soft smile on his lips as hansol leans to him.

“happy anniversary seungkwan,” hansol smiles his breath tickling seungkwan’s lips.

“and may many more to come,” seungkwan replies as he closes the distance between them.

and just like the two bear mugs their lips are a seamless fit to each other.

**Author's Note:**

> also it's not that important (more like i couldn't fit it in here) but seungkwan got hansol that cd he was eyeing in the store earlier :))
> 
> thank you so much for reading all the way~ kudos and comments are loved (´∀｀)♡
> 
> talk to me at my [twt](https://twitter.com/tsukkiscat) or [tumblr](http://namukkun.tumblr.com/) or [cc](https://curiouscat.me/tsunacat) ♥


End file.
